Christmas love
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: It s a little Christmas lovestory YinxYuck ! Merry Christmas!


**This is an oneshot YinxYuck! I made it for Christmas. **

**And specially for Gaby and Daniela, who are commenting to my other stories, THX! ^^**

_**Christmas Love**_

She was standing in front of the window and staring at the outside. The fluffy snowflakes fell slowly to the ground and made it white. Yin sighed, it was Christmas day and she`d spent the whole evening with Yang and Master Yo. But she wanted to be with someone else.

She knew he was an enemy, she knew he was evil, but she wanted him to be near. She wanted to hear his soft voice speaking to her, his amber eyes sparkling in the light. But Yin had to see the truth, he wasn`t interested in her. All he wanted was to destroy her and her brother.

A long time ago she started to feel this emotion, that coud break your heart or fill it with happyness, love. Yin wanted it to go away, she hated him for all those things, he did to her and her brother, she had thaught.

A sighing escaped her mouth and she walked outside, ignoring her brothers questions. The snow scrooped quit under her feet and the wind rushed as it wanted to tell Yin a secret. The streets were empty. Everything was empty, her heart, the streets, her soul. She went into a park and sat down on a bench. The lake was frozen and it was cold.

Christmas, the celebration of love couldn`t make her happy anymore. Tears ran down her cheeks. Like she just recognized that she was in love with a guy, who is impossible for her to live with. A picture of Yuck was in her mind, in her soul and her heart and it would never go away not in hundreds of years.

Nightmares followed her for yelling at him. For hating him. Yang tried everytime to calm her down, saying it was all a nightmare, not more. But it followed Yin nthe whole day long until she went to sleep to have another one.

,,I love you, Yuck. Even if we are enemies, I could never live without you and I miss you everytime you`re not around me. I need to hear your voice and see your eyes. I`d give you my heart, even if I know, that you`d never give me yours."

More tears formed in her eyes. She talked like Yuck was just next to her and her heart wished it would be that way. He was the only thing that kept her alive, he would be the only one, who could defeat her nightmares, who would be able to make everything clear again.

The girl looked at the sky.

,,Why? Why is everything so difficult? Why can`t I and Yuck be together? Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why me?" Yin hoped for an answer like the sunshine or something, but nothing came. Just the snowflakes falling still quitly on her face and the ground.

,,I remeber everything he said, every single word, like he wrote it in my memory. Today I should be happy with my brother, laughthing and talking, but I am sitting here, hoping for him to show up, even if he`s somewhere else right now."

Yin could feel the cold snow on her body and her cold heart, beating in her chest, even if Yin wished that it would just stop and she could stop and escape from the agony of heartbreaking.

The girl closed her eyes and waited, just waited for anything to happen.

Suddenly she heared a voice behind her, it sure belonged to Yang. She turned around slowly and saw him, just standing there and looking at her, Yuck.

,,Yin is everything o.k.? It`s Christmas. Why are you here?"

Yin`s heart started beating faster then ever before. Did that mean, he cares?,, Oh I-I just- just needed some t-t-time alone.... don`t y-y-you want to fight now?"

,,No, it`s too peaceful. Even if you wont believe it I still have a heart and wont try to kill you now- but still, is everything o.k.?"

Yin looked at him, he was so .. so cute and he had a jacket. ,,Oh, yes. Everything is great."

,,Really?"

,,It`s just a bit cold." Yin whispered, but Yuck heared it. He doffed his jacket and placed it around Yin`s shoulders. ,,But..but..."

,,I can`t let you freeze to death out here." He went to Yin and the snow crooped under his feet. The rabbit sat down, next to her.

,,Why are you here?", Yin asked.

,,Where should I be else?"

,,......"

,,Nowhere, I have no one."

,,Yes, you have someone."

,,Who?"

,,.......me..." Yin blushed and looked away, hoping so Yuck wouldn`t recognize, that her cheeks became red.

Yuck looked weird at her, did she just say he had her? Yes she did. ,,Yin..."

She turned her head around and looked in his amber eyes. They stared at each other. Yuck then placed his arm around Yin`s shoulder and their faces came closer, their lips almost touched Yuck then finished his sentence ,,...I love you."

He kissed her, closing his eyes. She closed her eyes as well. When the broke apart Yin slipped closer to Yuck and whispered ,,I love you, too."

It was a wonder, a christmas wonder. ,,Wonders still happen....",Yin said and closed her eyes.

,,Yes, they do, specially in Christmas time...", Yuck closed his eyes, too.

They heared the wind rushing around them, they fell the cold snowflakes on their bodies and they didn`t care, as long as they could be together.

­­­

___________________________________________________________________________

A christmas wonder....yes, that`s it. I`m glad that the two rabbits found each other!^^

**Well, with that I say **_**Merry Christmas**_** to my readers!** Please review!


End file.
